Ranma Saotome (TASA)
This was a counter bet to the Genma Saotome’s Time and Space Mis-Adventures. While Genma did raise a great martial arts legend, Ranma’s children are significantly more well rounded and can be considered at or greater then the level he was when he was their age. So it stands to reason that given the chance Ranma would make a better teacher to those self-same legendary figures... History A futuristic landscape leads to the Legion Clubhouse. Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy walk through the Hall of Heroes (with statues of Legionnaires such as Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Ferro Lad, and others). Brainy says that "they" would never think to look for the Legionnaires there, which gives them a chance to mount a counterattack. Bouncing Boy notes that they are the only two left. Brainy's plan: use the Time Bubble to go back in time and recruit some heroes from the past to help. His research shows that three members of the Justice League once came to the future, but only two went back home. Brainiac 5 also suggested another warrior. Legend states that he was an immortal not only because of the fights he has supposedly won but also because he keeps popping up all over the world in almost every era for thousands of years. Brainy felt that in addition to the justice league this warrior would be the perfect asset. Back in the present, Supergirl and Green Lantern (John Stewart) are ready to stop the next menace to Metropolis. She encounters Queen Bee and Dr. Cyber and easily dispatches them, at which point they turn back into the Justice League's training robots. GL tells Superman and Green Arrow, back at the simulator console, to turn it up. Also during this time Ranma was having another typical argument with akane. Suddenly all four disappear. They reappear in the Legion HQ. Unfortunatly Brainiac 5 miscalculated instead of summoning this immortal warrior he summoned Ranma. After everyone was calmed down Brainiac explained that they weren’t kidnapped maliciously; they're part of a group called the Legion of Super-Heroes, and a team of criminals called the Fatal Five attacked their new HQ and kidnapped their teammates. The League and Ranma agreed to help them, though they had to wait they had to subdue Ranma and wait for the Green Arrow to heal when he suggested that the civilian. When all was said and done and the rest of the Legionnaires were saved, Phantom Girl explains that they wanted to thank the time travelers by making them honorary Legionnaires, an act which gives them each a flight ring. It's only symbolic, as they can't keep the rings, since the future technology of the rings might pollute the time stream. GA, GL and Ranma give theirs back, but Supergirl announces that she's keeping hers: she's not going back to the 21st century. As she holds on to Brainac 5, she tells them that history said Supergirl never returned from the mission, because she's staying in the 31st century. Unfortunately Brainiac miscalculated again instead of Going home Ranma ended up somewhere totally different. Kuruda It turns out that Ranma ended up in Kuruda and unfortunately he was female at the time. The people of the Kishulana Dynasty didn’t care how she got there they just saw her as a vibrant young slave. Though Ranma put up a good fight she was no match for the Kossapo style. Ranma was contained her hands bound, her hands were bond, and she placed in the arena. Ranma’s tenacity and her refusal to submit quickly earned her the nickname the Amazon. Sadly Ranma was only fighting time eventually she was overcome and subdued just like all the other female slaves. After her rape Ranma ended up in a dark place the only reason she survived was by looking at it as just another attack. Surviving but not forgetting she used it to make herself stronger and once again took to the arena with every fight she would get stronger and stronger. For a time Ranma even gave up the anything goes art and spent all her time unraveling the Kossapo art. Its similarities with Muay Thai were obvious as well as the fact that she couldn’t use it with her hands bound. With her arms useless to her she focused on her legs. Thus the Shadow Skill was created. Ranma decided not to display her skill opting to teach the other female slaves while discretely building up her ki reserves. When knowledge of Shadow Skill passed around Ranma led an upraising becoming one of the first Savaar. With everyone free Ranma began searching for away home. Conan ½ Hercules 1/2 Arthur 1/2 Frankenstein 1/2 Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Ranma also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He is a man who very much defines himself by doing things in reverse, being a person who dislikes going along with any predetermined notion of conformity. When signing anything he either writes his name upside down or backwards for example, and loves countering others, either in battle or during simple arguments or discussion. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents.[2] Ranma is often seen with a smile, either out of fun or to show that he has some inner joke he won't reveal, which pisses others off to no end. His mannerisms and general outward appearance is usually mysterious to others, a trait Ranma is quite aware of. However despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Cologne describes him as annoying, even vowing to strangle him on more than one occasion because of the calm way in which he turns the tables, either by turning his own thinking around or by completely confusing his opponents through comments that make no sense to anyone except Ranma himself. This is a testament to his overall strategy however; as he is extremely analytical as a result and can easily poke holes in all but the most brain wracking situations with relative ease. In addition he is described as having the heart of a lion. When Ranma first escaped the rule of the Kishulana Dynasty his personality was the direct opposite of what it is in the present. During this time was viewed as serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He was also notably calm, even in battle. He generally acted indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he was faced with as shown from how he rarely viewed his opponent as being worth his time. Category:Characters